A flexible flowline is comprised typically of several distinct concentric layers that afford strength and flexibility to the flowline. The innermost layer, known as the carcass, prevents collapse of the flowline due to external hydrostatic pressure. The immediately adjacent layer, known as the barrier, is constructed from a synthetic polymer material and serves to prevent content leakage. There may also be succession of other layers of varying materials forming the overall composite of the flowline.
A flexible flowline may be utilized, for example, as a dynamic riser to couple a rigid flowline or another flexible flowline on the seabed to a floating vessel or buoy to convey production fluids such as oil, gas or oil/gas mixtures under pressure from an oil/gas well or platform to the vessel or buoy. An end fitting can be utilized to couple the flexible flowline at each end to an adjacent flowline or wellhead and the vessel or buoy.
One or more leak-tight seals contained in the end fitting has been achieved in the manner of the prior art utilizing a seal ring which, for example, encircles and engages the external surface of the barrier layer. This ring holds the barrier and carcass layers in position within the end fitting by a frictional force generated from the pressure of the seal ring on the barrier layer.
While functioning well, problems with the foregoing seals have arisen inside the end fitting where the flowline and end fitting are subjected to extreme fluctuations in temperature. Such extremes are known to occur in the flowline and end fitting when they are, for example, subjected to repeated changes in temperature as where, the flowline may be exposed to a temperature in excess 100° C. when production fluid is conveyed through the flowline and subsequently may be exposed to temperatures on the order of 0° C. from sea water when flow of the production fluid is interrupted or discontinued.
Repeated thermal cycling in the foregoing manner can result in a loss of seal integrity due to stress relaxation and creep of the barrier layer, followed by loss of compression at the seal. That is, with the seal area being highly stressed in compression, the flowline material at the beginning of service is often in its most highly plasticized state. This, plasticized state, however, deteriorates with time until ultimately a loss in barrier thickness occurs and a state of equilibrium is reached. Once compression at the interface of the seal ring and barrier declines to a low but non-zero level, loss of fluid content in the flowline can occur. Phenomena such as thermal expansion and creep can work to reduce or eliminate compression between the seal ring and the polymer layer.
Despite recognition of the forgoing, it has not been previously known how to satisfactorily eliminate the loss of tension and sealing of the flowline that can occur as described above.